Scientist
| image = | classification = Occupation | franchises = Aliens film series Back to the Future film series DC Universe DC Animated Universe DC Extended Universe DC Television Universe Godzilla film series Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Stargate Star Trek Universal Monsters | films = A.I. Artificial Intelligence Alien Back to the Future Jurassic Park Star Trek: The Motion Picture Young Frankenstein | programs = The Flash Incredible Hulk Stargate SG-1 Stargate Atlantis Stargate Universe Star Trek: The Original Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine V | comics = Action Comics Vol 1 Fantastic Four Vol 1 Re-Animator Vol 1 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 | characters = Hank McCoy; Hank Pym; Herbert West; Samantha Carter; Victor Frankenstein | related = Mad scientist; Scientist Supreme; Scientific experimentation }} A scientist is one who studies and/or works in the field of science, usually specializing in a particular branch of study. This may include physics, astro-physics, genetics, biology, marine biology, chemistry, etc. In science fiction, it is not uncommon for a scientist to perceive their work as the sum-total of their existence, even to an obsessive and often dangerous degree. When the obsession to further the reaches of man's understanding of the universe takes precedence over the common good and/or any accepted code of ethical conduct, then one may find themselves branded with the label of "mad scientist". Nazis in particular where known for this type of silliness and were always trying to cobble together some extreme experiment that might further their goals. Of course when it comes to the cream of the crop of mad scientists, one need look no further than the mountains of Switzerland where they might hear tales of an ambitious young buck from Geneva named Victor Frankenstein, who succeeded in creating new life from the sewn together body parts of cadaver using biochemical processes. Fields of study ; Arachnology : Arachnology is the study of spiders. It is comparable to the field of entomology, which is the study of insects. Joshua Taft was an arachnologist from Prosperity, Arizona in Eight Legged Freaks. He gave instruction on teh subject to young Mike Parker. ; Botany : Botany is the study of plants. Doctor Wilfred Glendon from Werewolf of London was a botanist. ; Geology : Geology is the science and study of the solid Earth and the processes by which it is shaped and changed. Geology provides primary evidence for plate tectonics, the history of life and evolution, and past climates. In modern times, geology is commercially important for mineral and hydrocarbon exploration, is publically important for predicting and understanding natural hazards, plays an essential role in geotechnical engineering, and is a major academic discipline. One who studies geology is called a Geologist. ; Zoology : Zoology is a sub-section of biology that relates specifically to the study of specimens of the animal kingdom. It examines such traits as cell biology, evolution, behavior and anatomy. Those who study zoology are called zoologists. Zoologists may also be veterinarians, but there is a difference between the two in that zoologists do not necessarily have the skills to treat animals medically or perform surgeries. Zoos will often employ zoologists in the assistance of caring for the animals in their charge. Mad scientist from Young Frankenstein. He's nuttier than he looks!]] A mad scientist is a scientist whose theories and ambitions go beyond the accepted norms of conventional thinking. Invariably, such an individual belies an obsessiveness that not only endangers his or her own physical and mental health, but those of others as well. With a mad scientist, only the work is a priority in life. Everything else is secondary. A mad scientist is not above violating the laws of society as well as certain accepted ethical codes in order to achieve his means. This could range from everything such as creating a screw-top skullcap to robbing dead bodies from cemeteries in order to stitch together a lumbering monster with bolts in his neck. Then of course, there's that squirrely little guy from Miskatonic University who used his patented Re-agent to reanimate the dead. Yeah... he was a nutso. Babe scientist from Stargate SG-1. Smartest human ever. No, seriously.]] "Babe" scientist for lack of a better term, is a storytelling trope used in movies. It goes against the stereotype of characters who are scientists presented as nerdy, bookish, unkempt, or by contrast, impeccably groomed. In the real world, scientists boast physicalities that are no different than any other occupation that is not based on appearance or fitness. Films however, occasionally like to engage the viewer with attractive figures, and some may find the notion of an exceptionally attractive female scientist as being provocative. Scientist Supreme Scientist Supreme is a fictional title utilized by individuals featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It may refer to either one of two different classifications of individual. It is a title bestowed upon individuals by the the cosmic being known as Eternity, declaring that they are something of a super-smarty-pants. Hank Pym was given this title as one of the five smartest people on the planet Earth. In the reality known as Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe), Victor Van Damme declared himself the Scientist Supreme of Earth. Scientist Supreme may also refer to the ruling authoritative agent known as A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics). There have been several Scientist Supremes of this organization beginning with George Clinton, and continuing on through Lyle Getz, George Tarleton and Monica Rappaccini. Characters Notes & Trivia References Category:Occupations Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Eve of Destruction Category:Jurassic Park (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Erle Gerleman Category:Peter Grasso Category:Sean Smith/Characters Category:Wolf Muser